Louise Belcher's Money In the Bank Match
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Louise Belcher decides to have some fun with her new friends, and invites them to compete in the Money in the Bank ladder match. I wrote this during and after Money in the Bank 2019 as you will see with the ending. Featuring characters from Bob's Burgers, the Simpsons, Billy and Mandy, Hilda, Camp Camp, Gravity Falls, and Mistuboshi Colors.


Louise Belcher's Money in the Bank Match

Louise Belcher looked over at the girls in front of her, with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. Louise and the children were standing on mattresses that were covering up the greasy park. The girls standing with Louise were Lisa Simpson, the Colors (Yui, Sat-Chan, and Kotaha), Hilda, Mandy, and Nikki.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started!" Louise cheered, in front of a set of ladders.

"OK…but what exactly are we doing?" Lisa asked, looking around at the mattresses and the ladders.

"OK, so WWE Money in the Bank is right around the corner, I decided that we're going to have a Money in the Bank match!" Louise cheered, pointing to the briefcase on top of the roof of the shed behind her. The silver briefcase was tied onto the gutter by a rope. Everyone was looking at Louise with confusion, except for Lisa and Sat-Chan, who were looking at Louise with annoyance and excitement respectively.

"YAY! This looks so fun!" Sat-Chan cheered, jumping up and down, before Yui and Kotaha held her still.

"Calm down Sat-Chan, you don't even know what a Money in the Bank match is," Kotaha reminded her, but this did nothing to assuage Sat-Chan's excitement, as she continued jumping up and down.

"So…why are we doing this?" Lisa asked, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Because it's going to be fun! All you have to do is take this ladder, climb up the roof, and untie the briefcase," Louise explained, pointing to the ladder. Mandy raised her hand, pointing up to the briefcase.

"That all sounds well and good, but what's in the briefcase?" Mandy asked, with the other girls muttering in agreement.

"Well, I knew I needed a prize where you guys would do anything you could to get it, so I found this coupon for a free full pizza from a local pizza shop. Any toppings, any size, for completely free! So, are you all in?" Louise explained, with nods coming from the other girls.

"I've seen more dangerous. Count me in," Hilda responded.

"Same here," Mandy said, shrugging her shoulders with a content smile on her face.

"YES!" Sat-Chan and Nikki cheered together, jumping up and down from excitement and hi-fiving each other. Everyone else nodded, except Lisa who looked at everyone in shock before sighing.

"Well, I guess this isn't the worst thing that I've been a part of. Fine," Lisa mumbled, before getting with everyone else. Louise smiled and clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, let's get started!" Louise called, before tackling Sat-Chan to the ground. Kotoha and Yui teamed up against Mandy, while Nikki and Hilda exchanged some working elbows. Hilda slammed Nikki down to the mat, before heading to the briefcase. Yui noticed, and while Kotoha was still wrestling with Mandy, Yui followed her, and grabbed her by the arm.

"You're not getting that briefcase!" Yui yelled, trying to pull Hilda back away from the briefcase. However, Hilda was able to throw her onto the mat.

"Yes I will," Hilda countered, continuing her way to the ladder. However, when Hilda tried to climb the ladder, Lisa, who had been hiding underneath the ladder, pushed the ladder down, sending Hilda into all the other participants in the match.

"Good thinking Lisa," Louise strained, having the weight of multiple other girls on her. "For someone who didn't want to be in this thing, you had a good strategy," Louise continued, still straining from the weight on her back.

"Thanks Louise, it was just some quick thinking," Lisa responded with an smile before she started climbing up the ladder. When she got to the top of the roof, she saw another girl already up there. She had brown hair, a red sweater with a pig's face on it, and braces. This girl was smiling at her, showing off her braces, which caught Lisa off guard, causing her to almost trip off of the roof.

While Lisa was regaining her balance, the girl, Mabel Pines, grabbed the briefcase, and went down the ladder. By this time, the girls had gotten up, and saw Mabel running away with the briefcase.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BRIEFCASE!?" Louise screeched, running after Mabel who paid her no mind, laughing as she ran down the street. Louise followed her, along with the Colors, Nikki, and Hilda following Louise at the same time. Mandy was the only one who stayed behind with Lisa, who was still trying to process what had just happened.

"So…do Louise's plans usually blow up in her face this fast?" Mandy asked, as she took one last look at the disappearing frames of the rest of the girls.

"Not this fast. Usually, there's some property damage before her plans start going down the toilet," Lisa responded, which Mandy responded to with a nod as they decided to clean up the mess before they went home.


End file.
